Just A Moment in Love
by Qiana Peacecraft-Yuy
Summary: There's a ball at Relena' s Mansion and someone comes out of the woodwork...


Just A Moment in Love

By Qiana Peacecraft-Yuy

The mansion of the young Vice-Foreign Minister Relena Darlian-Peacecraft was unusually filled with the sounds of a formal ball. You can't hear the sounds of a party coming in the view of the large estate, but the closer you come to the front door, the more apparent it was. The spring evening was warm with soft breezes coming from the east, sweeping to the west. Tonight was the annual Preventers Formal Ball. Preventers from all over the Earth Sphere were present, as well as high-profile politicians. Most of the hired servants were the best throughout the lands and the colonies and the ball was a success.

In the corner, you can see the members of the Earth Sphere Orchestra playing soft songs, as couples and non-couples alike were starting to dance. In another corner, you can see where the punch and other snacks were, just waiting to be eaten, should anyone present be hungry. In between the two corners was a long way that was only interrupted by the double glass doors that led to a spacious balcony that oversees the large rose garden. Going back into the room, you can see that tables were set near walls and corners, so that there were more space for dancing. The lights were slightly dim, giving the room it's glow and atmosphere.

Even seeing the success of the formal ball now held in her mansion, Relena was quiet and would have been bored, if it weren't for her friends. Tonight, she was wearing a light purple dress, with light purple shoes, matching necklace and a small headpiece that could be called a small crown. She also wore a light purple lipstick. The dress was floor length and was made by a renowned fashion designer that lived in the L1 Colony Cluster. Instead of bounding her hair at the nape, her hair was loosely down with her full bangs. Yes, she loves to dance and she's happy that her friends were here to join in with the celebrations, but someone real important was missing. Her blue eyes were searching for the one she had a crush on when she was younger. She was searching for Heero Yuy.

"Relena?" A soft feminine voice came from behind her. Relena turned around to find her sister-in-law, Lucrezia 'Noin' Peacecraft looking at her. The older woman was wearing a lilac-colored dress that was knee-length with matching heels and a golden necklace. 

"Yes, Noin?" Relena replied, smiling some.

"You're looking from _him_, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Relena replied, trying miserably smiling even brighter. "Heero is not in my thoughts..."

Noin sighed. 'Relena could be just as stubborn as her brother sometimes.' Noin said to herself, before speaking to the young government official. "Why don't you dance with your brother? A waltz is coming up soon." 

"I guess." Relena replied. Noin smiled and started walk towards her friend Sally Po who was talking to a few other agents. As the older woman retreated, Relena sighed. Just as she was about to move away from the corner she was in, one of her guy friends came up.

"Hey, Relena!!" Duo Maxwell said, loudly, interrupting some of the nearby couples conversations. "The food here is great...even better than last year's!!" Relena started laughing as the chestnut-haired man smiled. Tonight, he was a wearing a tuxedo--without the tie--in black. His trademark braid was still in effect, with a small black band at the end. No matter the occasion, his braid would still be the same. Out of all her close friends, Duo was the only one who can make anyone smile and laugh whenever he wanted to. "I assume that Mr. Perfect Soldier hasn't been here yet." Duo replied.

"Not yet." Relena replied.

"You can always dump him for me!" Duo replied, as Relena giggled softly as Duo's girlfriend was coming up. Hilde Schbiecker was dressed in a long, fitted dress that reached the floor and hugged her short body. 

"Don't be saying that!!" Hilde replied, as she tugged on his long braid. 

"Hilde-babe, don't pull the braid--it's too beautiful." Duo replied, as both girls rolled their eyes heaven-bound. "So...are you going to dance at all, tonight?"

"I did dance--the opening dance." Relena replied. "I'm about to dance with Zechs in a second." She replied.

"If you want me to, I'll dance this waltz with you, Relena..." Duo said.

"That's okay, Duo...I promised Noin that I would. I guess Zechs got her mad or something." Relena replied.

"Naww...I think she got tired of him being overprotective." Hilde replied. "He really is too overprotective at times."

"I know it!! You should have seen when I was trying to get this dress in L1. Don't go into any shops that looked to empty...don't visit..." Relena replied, copying her brother's speech as the couple laughed with her. "But that's my brother, and I love him, regardless." Relena replied. The music stopped and the other couple started for the dance. Relena closed her eyes and went to dance with her brother.

Relena and Zechs met near the dance floor. "Care to have a dance with your brother, Relena?"

"Sure, Mililardo." Relena replied as the two took a short bow, and started for the middle of the dance floor and fell in sync with the current dance--a slow waltz. Mililardo's nail blue eyes met Relena's blue eyes. His bangs covered parts of his face, but made him even more handsome to the many eyes of many women. But to Relena, he was just her brother. Even the clothes he wore tonight made him exceptionally handsome. Tonight, he was wearing a full white tuxedo with a red rose. 

"You look beautiful, tonight, Relena." Mililardo replied, as they turned around before the double step.

"Thank you, Zechs." Relena replied.

"Why are you sad? This ball is a success!" Zechs asked his younger sister. Relena was silent and Zechs started to think about why would his sister--despite her warm smile was sad. "Is it _him_? Do you wish that Heero was here?"

"A little bit Zechs. I know that you don't necessarily get along with him, I wished he was here with the rest of us. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to get a hold of him." 

"Don't spend too much time waiting for him to come to you. Why not meet other men around the Earth Sphere? There's many guys like Quatre and Trowa around." Zechs replied. "I understand that he helped you make it through the war, and helped achieved your goal of peace, but sometimes, you have to let go of people."

"I can't shake that feeling Zechs." Relena replied.

"I understand." Zechs replied as they made another turn around the ballroom. Zechs was going to say another word to his sister, when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. To be honest, it wasn't a tap, but more of a demand.

"May I cut in?" The monotone voice sounded. Zechs turned to find the youth that he was discussing with his sister. Right besides him was Heero Yuy. His Prussian blue eyes weren't filled with noticeable emotion, but its depths were deep. His mouth wasn't smiling or frowning, and his emotionless mask was in place. Tonight, he was dressed in a black tuxedo with white shirt and a rose peeking through the lapel pocket.

"Nice to see you, Yuy. But as you can see, I'm dancing with--"

"Yes, Heero, you can cut in." Relena replied, over-riding her brother's answer. Giving Heero a disapproving glance, the elder Peacecraft left the young couple to dance. If Zechs was a great dance, Heero would be the perfect dancer. "I didn't think you were coming tonight." Relena said as the couple danced smoothly. Heero didn't say anything, as they twirled. "You can at least say something to me."

"I have nothing to say--yet." Heero replied, as the couple made a final loop around the ballroom and the waltz ended.

"Thanks for the dance." Relena said, softly before walking to the balcony. She was getting away from Heero. How could he say that? They haven't seen each other in four years--there has to be something for him to say. How about what has he been doing the past years? What is he doing now? Is he helping the Preventers in some form or shape? _There has to be something--I don't think he's trying to kill me. _Relena thought as she looked to the bright moon and sighed. As the wind blew, tears started to flow down. Suddenly, a familiar hand came to her face and wiped the tear away from her face.

"I'll kill you." The monotone voice said softly. Relena looked to find Heero looking at her. She started to smile.

"You'll never kill me." Relena replied. "But you'll never love me either."

"That's not true, Relena." Heero replied, as he stared into her eyes. All of this stuff was basically new to him. He never felt this strong for anyone--never. These past four years, he's been trying to have his humanity back...but mostly failed. Everyone that has been around him always said the same thing: "You must really love her--so why are you breaking her heart?" Closing his eyes Heero started to speak. 

"I don't know how to express my feelings. For the past four years, I've been trying to reclaim my humanity, so I can understand and try to express my feelings towards you and everybody else. I...I...I love you, Relena Darlian-Peacecraft." Heero finally admitted. Relena started to cry again. "You're not supposed to cry!!" Heero said, as he took his hand and wiped the tears away from Relena's face.

"Sorry, I can't help it, Heero--what you said was beautiful and I'm crying tears of joy." Relena replied. Through the open doors, they could hear the orchestra starting to play another long waltz.

"Would you like to dance..." Heero paused as he looked into Relena's blue eyes. "Relena?"

"Yes, I'd love to." And with that, the couple went back to floor and started to dance.

As Heero led, Relena followed. Much like the other dance, they were quiet as they moved through the crowd. Even though they were nearly arm's length apart, Relena could smell the masculine cologne that he was wearing--it filled her head. She could feel the strength in his hands as he moved her all over the ballroom floor. She wasn't the only person with the feeling--Heero could smell the faint rose perfume that Relena was wearing, along with her soft hands and silky clothes. At that time, nothing else mattered. It was the perfect moment for the couple until...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: You know the drill--I don't own them!!!

Thanks for reading this story--hope you enjoyed it!! 


End file.
